


A Whole Forrest and Nothing to Eat

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [15]
Category: Animaniacs, Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Hunger Pains, Starvation, Stomach Ache, Wizard, cross-over, empty tummies, going without food, hunger, magic forest, vanishing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slappy the squirrel, Wanda the fairy, and Valerie Gray all end up on an island in the middle of nowhere and they are hungry. Very hungry. The real question is, who put them on the island in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Forrest and Nothing to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> This is, I believe, the longest fiction I've written for this client.  
> There's a whole little plot with a ending that will leave you wanting more. Don't believe me? Give it a read and let me know what you think. :)

How Wanda the fairy godmother, Slappy the Squirrel, and Valerie Gray the teenage girl from Casper High School wound up together on a massive deserted island in the middle of nowhere, no one was really sure. All the three women knew was that despite their differences they all shared one very important thing in common: their rumbling and growling bellies that were aching for something to eat.

                  Slappy had woken up first. The sound of her round groaning gut had awoken her. As she sat up and stroked it with one paw and looked down to see if it had concaved inward for as much as it hurt. “Nope,” she said with a huff. “Still fat and plump as ever. I suppose starvation isn’t all it is cracked up to be.” The grey squirrel rose up and whipped the dirt off her tail and thighs. Her belly gave out another loud moan and she patted it gently, looking around for any sign of familiarity. “Don’t know where we are, but if Slappy doesn’t get something into her tummy soon, there’s going to be hell ta pay.”

                  The sound of the squirrel's hunger pains and complaints had unsettled the small pink-headed woman from her slumber. She’d been dreaming about her son Poof playing a game of catch the dinosaur with her idiot husband Cosmo. As Wanda opened her eyes, she realized in relief that there was no terrible tyrannosaurus heading for her baby. It was only the roaring of her own quivering belly that had awoken her. “Oh no,” she said as she sat up. “Where am I now?”

                  It wasn’t uncommon for the fairy to magically poof from place to place in her sleep, particularly when her darlings were involved, but as she raised her wand to poof herself back into Timmy’s room, she realized her magic wouldn’t work. After several minutes of trying to fix her wand, she felt terrible pain serge through her tiny body and felt her large stomach rumble and bark from within.

                  “This is terrible,” she said, clutching her belly. “My tummy is so empty and I can’t use my magic to go back home, or even make a sandwich.” She petted her bloated center and whined a moment more. “I already feel like I haven’t eaten in days. I’m so hungry and I’m lost on top of it! Oh--! What about my poor boys! I bet they’re starving too.”

                  “Be quiet over there!” A third voice came from underneath a light but huge palm tree branch. Valerie lifted the oversized twig off of herself and stood with a huff. Her stomach felt tight and her mind felt foggy. She’d been dreaming about lying out to tan on a giant pizza while popcorn rained down around her. She had been really confused about the dream until she woke up and felt how empty her stomach was, but now she just wanted whoever was whining to pipe down as she deduced her own position.

                  “My tummy is killing me. I’m starving. I can feel it turning around in on itself in there,” she said. She rubbed her growling gut in large circles to calm it down. “Where the heck are we? And who the heck are you guys?”

                  Slappy looked at the woman and asked bluntly, “You got any food? My tummy is aching and the sound is getting on my nerves.” She rubbed out the knots forming in her noisy plump furry belly with both paws. “I’d take some nuts, if you have any.”

                  “Do I look like I have any nuts?” Valerie asked with a jut of her hip. “Even if I did, I’d eat them myself.” Her belly roared and she clutched it tight, trying to soothe it with tender petting. “My tummy hurts so bad I think I might cry, so the first thing I find is mine.” She felt bad suddenly because she realized the other two women were probably in the same position as her. “But if it is big enough, I’d be happy to share.”

                  “Well that’s really sweet of you, dear.” Wanda decided to hide her true identity as a fairy for now and walk like a human. She didn’t know these women but it was usually best that humans didn’t know too much. Besides, she didn’t want them begging to send them all home when she knew for a fact there was nothing she could do about that matter. “And I’ll share anything I might find with you girls. Now, I’m Wanda.” The godmother waived with one hand and rubbed her grouching gullet with her other. “This here is my fussy hungry tummy. Normally I wouldn’t introduce it, but my tummy seems particularly talkative today.”

                  Valerie smiled, thankful for the small joke as it made things seem less severe. She introduced herself and her own noisy stomach in a similar fashion. "I'm Valerie and this is my huge, angry, roaring tummy." She smiled at Wanda and then both women turned towards Slappy.

                  “Ugh-“ Slappy moaned. She rolled her eyes and started to speak sarcastically. The sarcasm slowly grew into a rant. “I’m Slappy the Squirrel and guess what, I have a empty hurt tummy too and it says shut yer yappin’ and lets get movin’!” With that, the fat bellied, furry lady started off towards the jungle. She mumbled to herself and to her belly as she walked, rotating the soft pads of her paws over her belly’s surface as she went. “Ain’t gonna find any food just sitting around flappin’ our yaps. Gotta find food before my tummy withers and dries up like the rest of me. Dang….” She just kept on griping as she pet her noisy gut. Soon, she disappeared into the forest.

                  “Wait up!” Valerie screamed and chased after the angry squirrel woman. “My tummy hurts too! I want to find something to eat just as bad as you do!” The black-haired girl ran off to follow the strangely mouthy and large gray rodent. Her insides grumbled and whined as she ran, their empty passages straining from the physical effort of digesting nothing. She could already taste the acid building in her tight hungry tummy and pushed forward hopeful that they’d find something to eat soon.

                  “Ohh—“ Wanda moaned. She looked at the beach, the ocean, her wand, and then the forest. There clearly wasn’t anything to eat out on the beach, so for now it was best to follow along and hope for the best. “Wait up! I’m coming too! My tummy wants to eat just as much as yours!”

                  The three women left the beach line and took their chances in the unknown jungle. All three of them were hungry. They rubbed out their burbling bellies as they looked for something to eat. Unfortunately, it hadn’t been as easy as they’d been hoping to find something trustworthy to consume.

 

A few hours passed with only a couple minor complaints and virtually no success shared between the three women. Somehow, despite the size of the jungle, there didn’t seem to be anything actually edible in it. The girls continued to rub and stroke their tenuous tummies as they meandered aimlessly through the jungle. The foliage was everywhere, but none of it, not even a single berry or leaf, was seemingly edible.

                  "I'm so hungry," Wanda whimpered. She rubbed both hands over her engorged bubbly belly. "My tummy just wishes there was something to eat!" Her stomach growled loudly and shook violently inside her round tummy. The sensation made her whine a little and rub a little faster. “I’m just so empty inside. If I just had a little something….”

                  Valerie patted her stomach and moaned. Her organs gurgled venomously under her palm. "My tummy is miserable. My poor fat gut just wants food to fill it. Right now it feels like a hollow beach ball."

                  "You two don't know how good you got it! I'm used to eating ten times a day! But look at me and my starving tummy!" Slappy stroked her round belly and it bounced as it growled and whined for food. “I’m so darn empty inside its just stupid.”

                  "My tummy is so empty. I can't believe there are all of these plants and none that we can eat!" Wanda said incredulously. Her plump belly jiggled and gurgled at the mere mention of eating. She patted it to soothe it but it didn't quiet.

                  "Doesn't anyone know their way through this place? Maybe there is food on the other side we can fill our tummies with," Valerie sighed as she patted her burbling belly and looked toward the resident wild animal. “My tummy is super hollow and I could really use anything to snack on. Even that would be nice.”

                  "What?" Slappy noticed the staring and covered her fat stomach with her paws protectively. Her belly grumbled and hissed and she smacked it to be quiet. "What are you looking at me for? Huh? Oh, I get it! Just because I'm a squirrel you think I should know my way through a jungle! Well I got news for you, girly, squirrels live in woods, not jungles! So you can take your stereotyping some place else. My tummy is just as empty and hungry and grumbly as yours and there isn't diddly-squat I can do about it!"

                  Valerie pouted and rubbed her stomach and mumbled a weak, "Sorry." She caressed her bulbous belly and hoped they'd find food soon.

 

To their much-elated surprise, they did find food!

                  The three walked mindlessly through the jungle. Sweat beaded on their brows from the heat as they rubbed their cranky bellies and whined for something to eat.

                  "I'm so hungry I would eat ten thousand nuts in one sitting and not even be sorry," Slappy said fondly. She rubbed her fat belly and licked her lips at the thought. Deep gurgles of desire emitted from her center. "My tummy would be so full I might pop!"

                  "I'm so hungry I'd eat some of that gross vegan food that Sam is always trying to push off on people. I'd let it fill my tummy up all the way to the top and I wouldn't even cringe from the taste!" Valerie simpered and petted her engorged, starved belly. It roared like a caged lion trying desperately to escape its prison.

                  "Well, I'm so hungry I'd eat ten cow-fairies. Cook them up and eat them and let my tummy taste food!" Wanda said darkly with a cackle. The other two girls looked at her in confusion but Wanda ignored them and petted her belly while it gurgled and groaned. The hunger was getting to her already and she felt like she might snap. Then she saw it. On the horizon there was a tree covered in banana-like fruit. "Food!" Wanda shouted wildly and began to dart toward the tree.

                  The other two followed her and soon three girls with three fat rumbling bellies stood beneath a towering banana tree.

                  "I'm going to fill my tummy with those 'til I pop!" Slappy licked her chops and stroked her jiggling, growling belly in anticipation.

                  "I can't believe we found fruit! I need to eat it right now! You'll like that, won't you tummy?" Wanda asked her stomach eagerly. It responded with a moan. She gave it a few solid strokes as she prepared hopefully for a moment of relief.

                  "I'm just as excited to fill my empty tummy as you two, but how do we get them down?" Valerie eyed the height of the tree and caressed her stomach with concern. It growled and whimpered as she tired to figure out a way to achieve the fruit.

                  "Leave that to me!" With her strength renewed by the prospect of a meal, Slappy rolled up the fur on her forearms and launched onto all fours and then scurried up the tree as fast as she could. Finally at the top she reached out toward a deliciously plump banana. Her stomach quivered and moaned–it was ready to eat. Her furry fingers brushed the edge of the fruit and suddenly, as if it had never even been there, it was gone.

                  "What the?" Slappy's eyes grew wide and she took a swipe at a second piece of fruit, but it too vanished at her touch.

                  "What's going on up there? Our tummies are starving! Throw us some fruit!" Wanda shouted and rubbed her round fussy belly.

                  "I'm trying! It keeps disappearing!" Slappy was shocked and stared at the bananas wistfully. She was afraid they might all vanish before she could feast on them. Her fat belly roared and whined and she patted it, unsure of what to do.

                  "Stop eating them all and give us some!" Valerie shouted. Her plump belly quaked under her palm and she rubbed and clutch at it, eagerly awaiting her meal. "My tummy is going crazy!"

                  "I'm not eating them! My tummy is still a barren pit! I'm trying to tell you they are vanishing!" Slappy stroked her belly as she climbed to the edge of a branch so the other girls could see her better. "Watch!" She reached out for a fruit in their line of vision and just like the others this banana simply ceased to exist as soon as she touched it. "See!"

                  The other two stared in shock.

                  "No!" Valerie shouted and gripped at her sore tummy with both hands. Loud rumbles of longing launched forth from inside of her and no amount of soothing could quell it. "My tummy is so hollow! There must be a mistake! I want to eat!"

                  "Try again!" Wanda called up pitifully. She rolled her fingers tensely over her tummy. Her stomach quivered and shivered and moaned. She wanted to plump up her already large tummy, but no fruit would allow them their right to eat. "My tummy needs food now or I'll die!" Wanda’s panic grew exponentially as she thought about her family and what they’d do if she were to perish from starvation.

                  Slappy did as she was told and kept trying to grab the fruit, but soon the tree was empty and they had no food to show for it.

                  "I can't believe it," Slappy said as she slid back to the ground and dejectedly rolled her paw over her bulbous gut. "My tummy didn't get a single bite."

                  "What happened? It just kept vanishing! Like the fruit didn't want to be eaten," Valerie said in confusion. Her big belly burbled and whined and she petted it with her palms. "My tummy really needed that."

                  "Maybe our tummies are so hungry and empty that they made us see a mirage?" Wanda suggested tiredly. It wouldn't be the first time such a thing had occurred. She decided to try to regain herself in their quest since the other two looked so weakened by the failure. "Come on, let's keep looking." Her belly made an unhappy noise as its host fell into a slight depression over the matter. Wanda stroked her tummy sadly and wished that there were someone there who could make her wishes come true so that they all could find some tangible food.

                  The mirage idea made as much sense as anything so the three women moved into the jungle further, hoping they would find something real to eat.

                  As they marched on they grew more and more hungry. Each passing minute dragged by and brought with it a deeper need to eat. Their fat stomachs groaned and squealed with desire and they had to keep petting them as they trudged onward.

                  "My tummy is so noisy! I can tell it's getting hungrier by the way it keeps roaring. I swear, you'd think I was housing a crazy person in there," Wanda said with a weak laugh. She stroked her tender tummy and cringed each time a hunger pang shot through her noisy gut.

                 "My tummy feels like it's collapsing and it's crying really loudly about it too. Soon it'll be nothing but a drooping, whining mess of empty skin." Valerie patted her still-round belly and it keened and groaned under her touch. She could hear the acids inside sloshing and searching for something to digest.

                  "Noisy? Loud? If you gals think your tummies are hard up for some food, you haven't been listening to mine! Listen though, really listen. It's growling up a storm worse than the one in '67. You 'spect that kind of rumbling to be satisfied by a few morsels? Think again, my fat tummy's gonna need a buffet to ease these tremors!" She patted her plump belly and listened to its troubled howls.

                  They took turns complaining of their growing hunger as they moved deeper into the woods. Then they spotted something that distracted them.

                 "It's a mouse!" Valerie hissed quietly to the other girls. Her belly rumbled as she stood at a distance and stroked her fat, blubbering belly. She tried to quiet her stomach. She whispered to it. “I know you are hungry tummy, but you must be quiet or you’ll scare off the mouse.”

                  "Let's catch it and eat it," Wanda said excitedly. She rubbed her palms together and licked her lips in eagerness. Her belly shook and growled in desire for the tiny feast. “I’m so hollow and sore I’ll even take that mouse as a sacrifice to the angry spirit that’s overtaken my fat tummy.”

                  Slappy shrugged. She rolled the palms of her soft paws over her growling gut in thought. "I think we're cousins or something, but I'd eat anything to fill my tummy up right now."

                  The mouse happily and obliviously cleaned its face as the three women slowly approached it like starved hunters in the wild.

                  Valerie reached out her hands to cup the little critter, but before she got close enough to nab it a giant snake launched forward and swallowed the entire mouse whole.

                  "Not again," Slappy whined as she petted her fat noisy belly. "The amazing disappearing meals! Watch them go! No food for a hungry tummy!"

                "Let's just eat the snake!" Valerie said and began to chase after the slithering monster. Her belly groaned and shook with each quick step she took toward her would-be meal. She held it in place with one hand that kneaded the delicate flesh of her center as the other stretched out in front of her, ready to grip the massive body of he muscular snake. "I don't care what it is, I need to fill my tummy with something!"

                  "My tummy isn't picky either. Let's get it!" Slappy clapped her hands on her big belly and followed Valerie deeper into the jungle. Her stomach roared and grumbled as she used all of her energy to chase the beast. “My tummy wants something to eat! Who even cares anymore what it is!”

                  "I don't think this is a good idea," Wanda sighed. She stroked her grumbling fat tummy that was starting to sag slightly from lack of food and she simpered. "Oh, fine! My poor tummy has to eat something!" So off she went after the others.

                  They chased the snake until they had it cornered in some brush.

                  "I'm going to eat you up! My tummy is going to love you!" Slappy wiped the drool from her mouth and her belly gurgled in anticipation. She stroked the eager tummy and grinned wickedly.

                  The snake turned and hissed, rearing its fangs.

                  "What if it's poisonous?" Valerie suddenly had the thought and stepped back. "My tummy is empty but dying won't help."

                  "If we don't try to eat it, we'll die anyway! My tummy isn't going out like that," Slappy rebutted. Her stomach shook and rumbled in response, ordering the girl onward. She rubbed it, urging it into silence.

                  "But–"

                  "It's gone now anyway," Wanda whimpered. While the other two had their back and forth, the snake found a hole and slid away and out of sight.

                  "See! We waited and now we're going to starve!" Slappy threw her hands in the air and turned to try to walk through the jungle once more.

                  They walked on and on. Their bellies started to droop slightly from the hunger and the noises from inside their guts grew almost unbearable.

                  "I'm so hungry my tummy is turning into an empty sack," Valerie whined and groped at the skin that was starting to go limp from her emptiness. Her groaning sagging gut refused to silence even as she caressed it and silently begged for it to quiet or ease. "I'm starving and as if hearing and feeling it wasn't enough, now I can see it!"

                  "My tummy feels like it's eating itself. Maybe that's why it looks like it's collapsing." Wanda mused as she rolled her fingertips over her sagging, but still thick and plump stomach. "I just wish I could have even a nibble of something to eat." Her belly let out a strange low squeaking noise that caught everyone’s attention. She rubbed her center out and it finally ceased, but not before adding even more worry to the fairy godmother’s chart or worrying stresses.

                  "I said it before and I'll say it again, no nibble is going to solve this hunger. My tummy is on a war path and only a feast will ease its cries for food," Slappy said firmly. She ran her paws up and down over her round stomach and sighed at the deep groans coming from within.

                  It seemed like there was nothing anywhere in the jungle for them to eat. They began to wonder if they were going insane and the whole place was an illusion. There had to be food somewhere, or so they thought.

                  "Do you see what I see?" Slappy squinted and thought her hungry tummy might be playing tricks on her eyes again. Her belly groaned and squealed at what she thought she saw. "Because my tummy and me think we see a berry bush up there!"

                  Indeed there was a thick bush up ahead that appeared to be littered in delicious blueberries.

                  The women ran up beside it and inspected it.

                  "Do you think it is poison?" Valerie asked.

                  "What's with you, huh? Everything is poison this and poison that. Who cares? It's food isn't it?" Slappy put her hands on her hips and her big belly shook and gargled.

                  "Good point, my tummy needs a bite to eat." Valerie shrugged off her concerns. Her stomach let out a loud moan that reminded her that, at this point, a little bit of poison berry might be better than nothing, and what were the odds? She needed to eat, needed to fill her noisy, cranky tummy, and just sitting around petting and stroking the damn thing wasn’t doing any good anymore.

                  That was that and the three girls looked to each other and all at once looked back to the bush and dove at it. They tried to get their fingers around big handfuls of berries, but something horrible happened just as they felt the fruit graze their skin. It all vanished again.

                  Just like the bananas the berries faded from sight before they could pluck them and fill their empty bellies.

                  "What is happening?" Wanda shrieked and clutched her sad whiny belly. "My tummy just wanted some berries. Why do they keep vanishing? It's like a bad dream!"

                  "Another mirage?" Valerie didn't believe it, but she could think of no other explanation that made sense. "Maybe our tummies are so empty we're having group delusions?" Her tummy cried out. It was suffering. She was suffering. She stroked it as it whined, as the acidic bubbles in the pit of her hollowed out gut threatened her esophagus.

                  "The only delusion here is that you two think this has anything to do with us. The ache in my tummy tells me this is some kind of trick!" Slappy stepped away from the bush and stroked her round, growling tummy with both paws. "I know food when I see it and it was right there!"

                  "Well who could pull this kind of trick?" Valerie asked thoughtfully and she mindlessly worked her fingers over her engorged and desperate belly. "And who would want to? Empty tummies are no joke."         

                  "Maybe it's magic?" Wanda asked softly out loud. She rubbed her plump belly in despair. Even she couldn't think of anyone who would want to do this to her. Starvation was severe even for revenge. "My tummy sure feels magically empty, like every scrap has been poofed away."

                  "Magic ain't real," Slappy said, once again ending another conversation. "It don't matter anyway. Let's just keep looking. We're bound to find something here that doesn't vanish when we touch it. And if we don't well, I guess we'll starve."

                  The bluntness of the squirrel made the other two nervous, but they followed along anyway, feeling they had no real choice.

                  The hunger just got worse than before. Worse than they thought possible. They kept on walking, growing tired from lack of sustenance. Their feet dragged them forward as their bellies drooped more and more without anything to fill them and keep them upright.

                  "I just want a sandwich for my poor tummy," Wanda said simply. She ran her tiny hands over her fat, sad midsection and whimpered. Her stomach sounded like a machine cranking and grinding its gears with nothing to process.

                  "I want my gut to be a little quieter. I can barely think with how loud my tummy is getting!" Slappy clapped her hands over her ears, but the hungry pains made her quickly return to petting her round gut instead.

                  "I wish I didn't feel like I am so empty. I bet if I ate something right now it would echo after hitting the floor of my organs. I bet you could hear the food drop like a rock into my hollow pit of a tummy." Valerie shook her head sadly as she thought about it. The thought of eating at all made her insides clench and roar. She had to pet them more feverishly, in quick motions using lots of pressure, just to ease the pain or noise even a little.

                  They went on like this, complaining constantly as they worked their way through the jungle in search of nutrients. It took hours upon hours before they finally reached some other side of the island. At the very least, they were on a very large peninsula, though none of them cared or could tell. They dragged their corpses onto the beach and passed out, exhausted, in the sand.

 

Night had eventually fallen before the three had awoken. Thankfully, despite all the difficulties and bad luck the women had finding food, it did not seem to transfer to their abilities to find firewood and light it up. Now, the three half-starved women were sitting around their campfire wishing desperately they had some marshmallows or little wieners or even a lizard to roast on the open flame.

                  “Empty tummies around a campfire is not what I had in mind when I told my husband I needed to spend more time with other women,” Wanda said. She petted her gurgling gut and whined softly. It quivered under her fingertips and she shuddered from the sensation of her stomach churning a mixture of saliva and acid in the otherwise empty pit. “I meant something like a book club,” she admitted. “Or a flower arranging class. Or a cooking group.” Even as she tried not to think about food, it was impossible. Her thoughts always came back to food. “I really wish that’s what we were, a happy little cooking group. Then we’d be making some nice gumbo or jungle mash right now instead of starving.”

                  “My tummy wishes that too!” Valerie felt her belly rumble and heard it let out a low, angry growl of defiance against her soothing touch. “I wish more than anything we just had something to eat right now. Fish, candy, collar greens, I don’t even care anymore! Anything. I’d even eat a bug if I found one!” She looked down and lifted her yellow shirt to show off her belly. “Just look at me! I’m starting to loose all firmness! I’m going soft. I’m turning into a soft pudding of a person because I haven’t eaten in so long.”

                  Slappy and Wanda licked their lips at the mention of pudding. They eyed the chocolaty girl and wondered if she would actually taste like pudding. That’s when Slappy spoke up.

                  “You think you’re hungry?” Slappy laughed cruelly. “Maybe you are, but me, I’m wasting away!” The gray squirrel grabbed her stomach flap, a mix of unused fat, fur, and skin, and jiggled it around. “Look at this!” She shook her belly as her stomach roared in protest. “This isn’t because I’m old neither! It’s because I’m starving. I’m nothing but skin and bones now. Loose skin and aching bones.”

                  “My tummy is so hollow right now that I bet you can hear the ocean between my ribcage!” Valerie gently slapped her now exposed stomach and watched as it shook. “I’m desperate for food. My tummy is so empty that I’m starting to think some sand might just help a little.”

                  “Yeah, except that the sand would probably just disappear when you tried to fill your tummy with it,” Wanda added grimly. The fairy’s stomach rumbled and moaned once again and she stroked it absently. It had become second nature to pet the surface of flesh holding in her horribly hungry organs.

                  The three women sat there idly for some time after that. Their stomachs filled the silence with unpleasant moans and burbles and fits of growling and whining. The tummies shook and quaked and quivered under the palms of their respective owners. Hunger was a lasting impression and the loudest voice that dulled the chill of the night and the crackle of the fire. Nothing seemed to matter except food and the lack of it. For a moment, it was so overwhelming the women all thought they might snap.

                 “Hey!” Wanda finally spoke up. “Why don’t we at least try to pass the time with a little bit of fun? This doesn’t have to be all bad.”

                  The other two looked at her, speculation clear on their tired expressions.

                  “My tummy is as empty as a used up juice pouch. How is any of this supposed to be fun?" Slappy asked, wrapping her tail around herself for added warmth as she quietly cooed at her noisy belly.

                  “Let’s make it a game!” Wanda stuck out her tummy as she spoke. “We can have a contest to see just who really is the hungriest, flabbiest, saddest meat-sack here tonight.” The other two women didn’t seem sure. “It beats just sitting around and loosely complaining.”

                  Slappy and Valerie looked at one another and then down at their gurgling bellies. They stroked their aching potbellies that were now physically flabbier and weaker from the hunger. They sighed as their noisy abdomens let out hollowed howls and nodded.

                  “Sure. Why not? My tummy isn’t going to get any fuller or emptier for it.” Valerie shrugged. She leaned back against a supporting log to loosen some of the pressure on her poor belly as she stroked it’s noisy surface. “How do we play?”

                  “Well, first we need to describe our tummies in all their woe, and then we should say what we’d be willing to eat to quell their rumbling. You have to be completely honest, and the most desperate girl wins!” Wanda threw her hands in the air triumphantly. She realized too late that she was panting a little and her eyes were bulging. When she did, she lowered her hands back onto her belly and laughed sheepishly. She ran small circles around the full width of her middle as it purred unhappily. “So, who wants to go first?”

                  “I will,” Slappy said. She took in a deep breath and let it out with an angry sigh. “Just look at my tummy. Once upon a time, it was a gloriously well-fed thing that was full and round because it was happy and filled with the best nuts around. Now, look at it. Look at me.” She motioned as she spoke and tears threatened to fall from behind her eyes, but she held them at bay as she pleaded her case. “My fur is loosing its shine and my tummy is so empty and flabby that it doesn’t just jiggle when I walk, it quivers unevenly and sags like a frown.” Slappy shook her belly for emphasis. It rumbled irritably and she growled back at it. “All it does now is argue with me. Growl growl this and growl growl that. It is so hollow I could store all my nuts for winter in its dark and vast cavern. And I would too! If only I could get my hands on my stash back home I’d eat them all and store them until my tummy was hard and lumpy and shaped like a thousands nuts all packed in place!”

                  Valerie put a hand on Slappy’s shoulder. The poor squirrel had stood up and started grabbing at the air and shoveling it into her mouth as though there were a pine full of acorns in front of her right then and there. She was gorging on nothing and it was just kind of sad.

Slappy stopped when she realized her tummy, mouth, and paws were empty and there were no nuts at all. She sat, embarrassed and defeated, and lowered her head.

                  “Well, that does sound quite hungry and flabby and empty,” Wanda said, trying to move things along. “What about you Valerie?”

                  “Me? Oh- well,” Valerie started and stopped just long enough for her belly to calm down. Her stomach had started in with an unreasonably large roar that shook her very core and lasted several seconds. Even under the pressure of her tightly pressed palms the trembling call of her starving gut didn’t stop until it was good and ready. When it did, Valerie swallowed thickly and gave it a few firm pats. “There you have it. My tummy is the loudest one here. You could have heard that on the other side of the jungle!”

                  “That was pretty scary,” Wanda admitted. “But does that mean you are the hungriest? After all, Slappy says her tummy is hungrier than either of ours, but I can speak for my tummy confidently when I say it is really, really, really hungry.”

                  “Of course mine is the hungriest tummy!” Valerie pulled down the rim of her skirt and pulled her shirt up higher so that the other two had a full and clear view of her midsection. “Just look at it! You can see my tummy shivering inside my body. My tummy is so empty and so ravenous that you can see my ribs even though the main part of my belly looks flabbier than ever! Just look!” She started to pinch and squeeze at her soft tummy. It whined and gurgled, unhappy with the less than polite attention. She switched to petting it just to quiet it down a little.

                  “Well, you do look pretty hungry, and your tummy is kind of flabby. Still, I’m not sure that’s proof enough.” Wanda looked over at Slappy who was looking at her empty paws as she rocked back and forth. “Slappy would eat an entire tree of nuts until she was deformed. I know I would do a lot for my tummy. What would you do, Valerie? What would you be willing to eat to fill your tummy right now?”

                  “For my tummy, I would eat anything. I’d even eat one hundred non-kosher hotdogs in one sitting!” Valerie’s stomach tightened and twisted inside at the mention of food. Still, that didn’t seem to do justice to how hungry she really felt. She looked around. “No! I mean— I’d even eat a huge fish from the ocean! Scales and all! Or a flock of seagulls!” Her belly quivered as a growl started out low in her pits and then her stomach shook as it let out another tremendously long roar. “Ugh! My tummy wants anything! I’d eat anything! I’d eat sand or rocks or grass or anything right now to make it stop hurting.”

                  “Me too,” Slappy said. “I don’t even care anymore.” Her stomach moaned as she stroked it. “I just want something to eat. My tummy just needs food!”

                  “My tummy is so hollow, so void of anything, it is driving me crazy! I’d eat anything! Anything!” Valerie threw her hands in the air, dragged them down to cover her face, then down further to rub at her angry, flabby belly. "I swear I'm the hungriest. I just know it. I can hear it and feel it and see it."

                  The fire flickered between them and Wanda shook her head. "I understand you both are very hungry and your guts are very flabby, but I propose that my tummy is the worst off. I feel like I haven't had so much as a nibble in weeks! My belly aches and groans like a ticked off rhinoceros. It's so empty that the whines echo all the way through my hollow gut and out into the jungle for miles! I'm so hungry I'd eat a thousand pounds of raw meat to fill it. I'd eat all the fish in the ocean! I'd eat a dog or cat or just about anything! If I thought eating the campfire would make me feel full and not just sick then I'd eat that too! I'm ravenous." Wanda groped and stroked her fat, withering belly. It growled and squealed under her touch and the sounds echoed from her just as she'd claimed. "I need food!"

                  "You don't understand!" Valerie shouted with watery eyes. She clenched and pinched at the flab of her stomach and it moaned at the abrasive touch. "I'm so empty I'm melting! Look at my tummy and tell me this isn’t starving! Tell me I'm not as hungry as you!" Her guts roared in protest as she stroked her center tenderly, the skin rolled from side to side under her fingers. "I'm all flab and emptiness and hunger!"

                  "Gonna starve," Slappy whimpered. She hugged her belly with both paws and continued to rock back and forth. Her fat, saggy stomach squealed and whined. "I'm so empty. So famished! It's like a party in my tummy with no food and all the guests are rioting! I hate this!" She regained a bit of her senses and glared at the other two women. "I'm the hungriest! No doubt! You two don't even come close to how empty my screaming guts are!"

                  A bit of a battle went on from there and the women took turns shoving their fat flabby tummies toward each other and complaining and shouting. Until Wanda finally realized this game had been a poor idea and had done the opposite of what she had hoped.

                  "Just forget it," Wanda said at last and sat back on the ground, dejected. She caressed the rolls of flab drooping over her empty stomach and listened to the hollow groans of hunger from within. "We're all hungry, that's for sure. It doesn't matter who's hungriest really. Does it? We all have fat, flabby, empty tummies and no amount of screaming is going to get us fed. Let's just focus on our own tummies and forget about this stupid game."

                  The other two reluctantly agreed and for a while they just stared exhaustedly into the fire.

 

Several days passed by and eventually the girls grew tired of walking. The hunger was destroying them from the inside and they decided to conserve their strength and they made a more permanent camp in the jungle.

                  "How are we supposed to find food if we can barely even move?" Wanda whined and tossed her head against a tree. She groped at her belly, it was becoming wrinkled with hunger and it growled under her touch. Her skin rolled over the growling surface as she worked circles over her center. "My tummy is so empty I can't go on. We can't stay here forever or we'll starve, but it's too noisy and hungry. Look at it! It's starting to get lumpy, like it's dissolving! Soon I'll be nothing but a gurgling, empty husk!"

                  "You think you have it bad? My tummy is the loudest it has ever been! It keeps getting more vocal every minute. It's begging for food over and over but there's nothing to eat! I feel like my belly is turning inside out! Look at it collapsing! It's all skin and no meat!" Valerie whined and stroked in a back and forth motion over her flabby, wrinkled gut. Deep moans of hunger seeped out of her in waves.

                  "Meat? Who said meat? I want meat!" Slappy looked up frantically, but quickly realized she'd misheard. Her belly growled at the misery of being denied and she rubbed it soothingly. The noises didn't calm, squeal after groan it kept on whining. "I just want something to eat! Is that so much to ask? An old broad like me isn't gonna last without a snack! My tummy just gets louder and emptier. I swear it feels like a bottomless pit in there. Drop a quarter in there and make a wish! At least then there'd be something in my empty gullet."

                  "You think you're hollow? Can barely sleep because my noisy tummy keeps screaming and the sounds just bounce off all the empty space in there and come back twice as strong! I'm so hungry I almost forget what is feels like to eat! And look how flabby I am!" Valerie squished some of the flesh from her gut between her fingers and waved it back and forth as it drooped. "I'm sinking in! Nothing left to keep me plump!" She stroked her poor stomach as it moaned in misery and she nodded her head, understanding its pain.

                  "Don't even know if I could hold down food if I had any! My tummy is so empty it may not recognize food anymore! You better believe I'll try though when I get something to eat. I'm going to fill up my deflating tummy until its finally quiet and sated." Wanda licked her lips at the thought of it and stroked both hands over her bulbous, but wrinkling stomach. It felt like it was becoming mush under her fingers and her abdomen cried out for something to plump it up again.

"I'm so hungry I can only think about food! I just want to fill my shriveled tummy! The noises, the noises are too much! Can't take it anymore!" Slappy squeezed and stroked her flabby belly roughly and something crazed seemed to glisten in her eyes. Her belly growled under her paws, unaware of her intentions as her beady eyes darted around to take in the surrounding jungle.

                  With their guts shriveling in their palms, the women knew things were desperate and so it wasn't really all that much of a shock when they watched the starved squirrel woman violently leap off the ground and rip a giant leaf off a nearby overgrown tree.

                  "I'm gonna fill my starved, empty tummy no matter what!" Slappy shouted with crazed eyes and began to bite into the leaf. Her drooping stomach growled, trembled, and jiggled in anticipation and she patted it as she began to chew.

                  Unfortunately, just as the greenery was turning into a paste in her mouth, before she could even swallow, it vanished. The substance and the flavor were all zapped from her tongue and her belly was denied even the menial leafy meal. The leaf faded from her fingers like all the food before it.

                  "No!" Slappy fell to the ground and clutched at her jiggling, wrinkling stomach as it whined with longing. "I was so close! I just want to eat! I just want something for my barren guts! I can't listen to it anymore! The hunger sounds! The hunger is too much! My tummy needs food! I need fed now! My tummy needs something or-or-or it will never shut up!"

                  Discouraged, but still not that surprised, the other two shook their heads and patted their plump, but decaying bellies.

                  "Someone wants us to starve," Wanda said with certainty as she rolled her small hands over her flabby, empty abdomen. Deep growls came from within her and she cringed, but she knew for sure now there was nothing she could do, not even eat dirt to calm the pain. "I think someone likes the sounds of our empty, screaming tummies and it using some trick on us so they can watch us starve!" Wanda didn't use the word magic, but it certainly came to mind.

                  "They're going to get their wish," Valerie whimpered. She hugged and petted her belly and it felt like a softening pillow under her touch instead of a nice, round, plump stomach. It screamed and shook and growled under her hands. "I'm so hungry I'm getting blurry vision and I swear your words are starting to sounds like the growls coming from my tummy. All I can think about is stuffing my face and filling my guts!"

                  "I just wanted to feel it fill up my tummy!" Slappy continued to sob on the ground as she caressed her wanton stomach. The flesh poured between her fingers as she rolled her paws over her wrinkled, grumbling gut. "I just wanted something to quiet it down and take away the hunger pangs!"

                  The day went on with each complaining in turns. Night fell around them, but they were too hungry to sleep. Their bellies gurgled and whined like wild animals and made it impossible to get any peace and quiet.                 

                  "I'm so tired, but I don't know if I can ever sleep again. I don't want to dream of food, it'll just make it worse!" Slappy whined as she laid on her back and dragged her hands over her fat, lumpy stomach. Deep growls of hunger filled the trees around them. Their bellies were even louder than before. "I can feel my tummy eating itself up. That's why it's so droopy, you know?"

                  "It's like a never ending hunger," Wanda simpered. She petted her wrinkling belly and watched it shake and quiver as it moaned with pangs of hunger. "I just need a little morsel to quiet my noisy tummy down, but we can't even have a bite. Not even a nibble!"

                  "I'm so hungry I can't stand it. I wish we could even eat rocks. I just want something to fill my hollow tummy. Even for a little while." Valerie stroked her flabby gut with both hands. She pushed the skin to and fro like a game as she tried to soothe the vicious growls of her starving stomach. "Do you think we'll die?"

 

 

Before any of the three women could say anything more, a flash of bright white light blinded each girl. They screamed and yelled and shielded their eyes from the harsh light with one hand and held onto their aching bellies with their other hands.

                  “This is it!” Slappy screamed. “The end!”

                  All three disoriented females flung themselves about until they crashed into each other. They hugged one another tightly. Their bellies, bloated and wrinkly and whining from the hunger, pressed together too and a unanimous growl made a shudder that reached through one tummy and then through the other two and back again. The girls were so scared that even as the light eased and faded away to reveal their new surrounding, they were oblivious to everything.

                  “Girls,” a masculine voice stated. “Girls! Please, calm down.”

                  Slappy, Wanda, and Valerie all quieted slowly and peeked open their eyes. They could see how ridiculous they looked in the eyes of their neighbors and from feeling the same terrified expression on each of their faces. They let go of one another and cleared their throats while stepping back a reasonable distance from each other. Then, they all looked around.

                  “Hey!” Valerie yelled. “We’re not in the jungle anymore! Ooph. But I’m still so hungry and my tummy is so empty. Maybe there is food here for us to eat.” Her plump but wrinkly belly punctuated her discovery with a loud unhappy burbling moan. She instantly searched the room for any sign of food as she stroked her empty center. “Where are we?”

                  “It looks like some sort of work shop or laboratory. Sadly, I don’t see any food though,” Wanda said, rotating both of her palms over her growling midsection. “All I know is my tummy didn’t like that.” She looked down at her shivering belly and hushed it gently. Then, she looked up and made eye contact with a handsome old man with a long beard and blue and silver robes on. “You know,” she said, assuming quite a lot. “My mother always warned me about traveling through magic portals on an empty stomach.” She scowled at the man clearly resonating with magical potential. “Who are you?” The fairy asked suspiciously.

                  “Are you the one who has been doing this to us?” Slappy demanded attention by standing on her tiptoes and raising her tail high above her head. Her stomach rumbled and whined from the added stress. She patted it, but she was ready to fight. “Have you been the one starving us on that weird island? Did you bring us here to make us suffer? What kind of a weirdo are you? What do you want from us?” Her fur was sticking up on end as she spoke. “You hear that? You see how empty my tummy is! I need to eat. Now, buster!”

                  The old wizard laughed. He placed a hand on his quiet center and took a brief bow. “My name is Cornelius Blue. I’m a wizard, and yes, I brought you to my island for some fun.” He cleared his throat and gestured over towards a table.

                  The table seemed to appear out of thin air, and on it an assortment of tasty snacks and sweets and nuts and cheeses appeared. At the same time, the three girls noticed the table and began to drool. Their stomachs lurched forward in their chests and noisily demanded to be fed.

                  “Food!” Wanda cried out with glee. She ran over, now too exhausted and empty to even consider flying, and she reached for a plate of finger sandwiches with one hand while the other patted her belly. “Just what my hungry tummy needs! This is sure to fill me up!” Her belly roared in anticipation but all the excitement was quickly replaced with dread as her fingers went right through the plate and the delights atop it as though it were all a smoky hologram. “What?” She stared down at her empty hands in disbelief. Then, she looked at the others and the wizard with a sad expression. “Why?”

                  The other two women moved over and tried to grab at other foods. They could see them, smell them, but they could not touch them. It was almost too much to bear emotionally or psychologically.

                  “Why are you doing this to us?” Valerie turned around to face the wizard. Tears began to roll down her flushed and slightly sunken-in cheeks as she cried. Her stomach knotted and roared under her palms as she moved her hands up and down over the flabby surface. “All we wanted was something to eat. Don’t you know how hungry we are? Can’t you hear how sad and hollow our aching tummies are?”

                  The wizard shrugged his shoulders and shook his head with a _tsk, tsk, tsk_. “You girls haven’t learned anything yet. You think you are so hungry, but you don’t know what true hunger is. You are greedy, fat little piggies, you are.” He pulled up his cane and poked Wanda in her soft center. “You aren’t all that hungry. You don’t really want to eat.”

                  “Of course we do!” Wanda said in a desperate and frustrated huff. She pushed the cane away. “Look, Mister. I have a husband and baby and a boy and a dog I need to get home to. Please, can’t you just let us leave?” The pink-haired woman’s tummy burbled and groaned and shivered under her small hands. A quiver ran up her spine as she tried to sooth her noisy gut with tiny circles of pressure, but nothing helped. “Please? We’re so hungry and we just want something to eat and to go home. I promise, we are very, very hungry!” To make her final point she lifted her shirt and showed off her withering but bloated belly. “Our tummies may look happy and fat but their actually starving. See how it sags and dips in? We haven’t eaten in what seems like forever. We need food or we’ll starve to death.” She pulled her shirt back down and locked her fingers together. “Please, just use your magic to send us home so we can fill our hollow tummies.”

                  “Hmm,” the wizard Blue said. He looked around thoughtfully at the other two women. Valerie was now on her knees, begging with her hands and eyes while even the boisterous and aggressive Slappy was eyeing him on the verge of tears. Then, with one wave of his hand he dismissed them all. “I don’t think so.”

                  “What? No!” Valerie cried out and hugged her center tightly. “No,” she bent forward and sobbed. “Please, feed us. I’m so hungry. My tummy hurts so much. I’m so empty inside. Please. Please. I need food.” The young woman rubbed and gripped her center tightly as it moaned and trembled. “My tummy needs food. I’m so hollow. I have to eat. I’ll die if I don’t eat. I’ll wither and my tummy will eat me alive.”

                  “You ain’t magic, you overdressed senior citizen!” Slappy moved forward in a rage. “You’re nothing but a weirdo! Well I’ve got news for you, bub. I don’t believe in magic and I’m gettin’ out of this dump right now! Me and my poor empty, hungry, flabby tummy will find something to eat on our own!” Slappy started for the door. She mumbled angrily to herself as she caressed her sore and empty stomach. She was so focused of quelling the uproar in her organs that she hadn’t even realized she was floating. When she finally did realize, she was face to face with the wizard who had her floating up by her tail. “What is this?” Slappy shrieked in a panic. “Put me down! Put me down!”

                  “How can I? I don’t have any powers?” The wizard teased the frightened squirrel by bobbing her up and down in the air without using anything physical at all. He had her convinced.

 

“Alright! I believe you! You’re magic! You’re a magic man!” Slappy felt the acid from her otherwise void insides rise up into her throat. Her paws were now massaging her upset stomach as it made the most horrendous gurgling sound she’d ever heard come from her own body. “Please put me down! You’re shakin’ up my empty tummy! I feel like I’m gonna be sick, I need some food or else!”

                  “Grand,” Cornelius said simply. Then, he lowered Slappy back down to the ground.

                  Wanda ran over and hugged Slappy with one hand and rubbed her unsettled midsection with her other hand. Valerie moved over by their sides and wiped the moisture from her face and mimicked the motions on the other side of the gray-furred rodent. Then, they all looked up at the wizard with fascination and meekness.

                  “What do you want from us?” Wanda asked. Her belly moaned as she petted it. “What do we have to do to fill our empty tummies? They are so hungry and loud we just want them to be quiet! Won’t you help us?”

                  “All you have to do,” the wizard said. He was grinning and seemed like an almost cheerful old chap. “Is complete three challenges and I’ll feed you the finest feast you’ve ever had and then send you on your ways.”

                  Valerie sniffled and gave a timid smile. She rubbed her center even though the sounds from inside were starting to frighten her a little. “You just want us to do some tasks?” she asked. “Then you’ll feed us? You’ll give us something tasty to fill our empty tummies so they won’t be so noisy?” That seemed to lift the girls’ spirits.

                  “What kind of challenges?” Wanda asked shyly. Her own tummy was in an uproar, but she knew this guy was no pushover. They would have to do everything he said if they wanted to eat. “I’ll do anything to feed my poor little empty tummy.”

                  “Me too!” said Valerie eagerly. She rubbed her grumbling gut and whimpered at the roar that emitted from her. “I want some food for my barren tummy too. Please, it will make it so much quieter and less flabby!”

                  “Yeah, me too. Anything you want,” added Slappy. “I don’t care what. Just tell us and we’ll do it.” She caressed her pained abdomen and shuddered as she felt the powerful quivers on her shifting and moaning insides through her weakened tummy’s skin. “I just want to eat. I need to eat something before my tummy grows so hungry it rips out and runs off to find a new owner.” She was only half joking. “So come on! What do we have to do to win the eats?”

                  “Very good,” chuckled the wizard. “Then, on to challenge one!”

                  Another bright white light and a puff a smoke surrounded the three women and they fell into a deep and hazy state of mind. The sleeping spell knocked the girls out while Cornelius Blue, once a very bored wizard, began to set things up for the first round of delightful amusement.              

 

The girls sealed their eyes as another gulf of light consumed them. In their mind, there had been no lapse in time. They had simply closed their eyes and that was that. However, they’d actually been asleep for several hours as the wizard finished his preparations for the events.

                  Now, the girls were waking up, indifferent to the time warp save for an even greater ache in their bodies. They held on to their pained tummies for dear life as they awoke, certain that something tremendous was happening to them, but when they opened their eyes they weren't hurt. They had been transported to a giant gym. All around them was gym equipment they were expected to work on. They looked at the wizard in disbelief.

                  "You can't expect us to do this? Look at my flabby tummy! It's hankering for food and you expect me to exert energy making it weaker? You're nuts! 'Cept you ain't because if you were nuts I'd just eat you and call it a day! Yeah, a big sack of nuts would fill my hollow, noisy tummy to the brim. Mmm." Slappy shoved her belly toward the wizard as she caressed her center. Her belly groaned and whined and Slappy lapped at her chops thinking about nuts. "Jeez! You see? I can't even focus I'm so hungry!"

                  "My fat tummy will flop around! There's nothing inside to hold it up and it's way too empty to get drained by exercise! And I don't even want to think about all the loud noises it will make." Valerie shook her head and rubbed her flabby groaning gut defensively. "I won't. I can't."

                  "They're right. I'm much too empty to run!" Wanda patted her wrinkled belly. It let out a loud growl in response. "Look at my deflated tummy and tell me I have the energy to exercise! You must be crazy. It would scream even louder and probably drive us insane too."

                  "If you want to eat," said the wizard, "you'll do as I say."

                  They looked at the treadmills and weights all around and their bellies let out cries of indignation.

                  "I won't make it if I increase my hunger any more," Valerie whimpered. She stroked her burbling belly and the loose skin of her flabby center wriggled under her hand. Deep roars poured out of her stomach, but despite her words she knew she needed food badly. "My tummy is so hungry and noisy and flabby already, but if this will earn me food, I guess I'll do it." Valerie forced herself over to a treadmill and turned it on low. It began to move and she walked, dragging her feet along as she continued to stroke her belly and whine.

                  Wanda looked at Valerie and then at the wizard. She stroked her belly with a groan and her stomach echoed the sound. She looked see the sad drooping of her form and it doused her in self-pity. "Please, I'm too hungry! My empty tummy will implode if I do this! It's so loud it will rumble and fall in! I don't have the energy!" The wizard was unmoved by her plight and so she too wandered to a treadmill and forced herself aboard. It started and she walked in slow steps, rubbing her growling belly all the while.

                  "I won't drain out the last of my energy on this!" Slappy shouted and placed both paws firmly on her moaning gut. “I’m already empty and starving and my loud tummy is already as flabby as it can get!”

                  The wizard laughed. "So you want to watch them eat as their reward while you get nothing?"

                  Slappy cringed at the mention of food and soon she too was mounting a treadmill. She walked with her back paws dragging behind her and her mouth opened in a pant as she whined. "I'm starving. All this exercise will kill me before you'll feed me. My tummy is a flabby empty bag of nothin'!" She stroked her stomach as it growled to no avail.

                  So the three girls walked on the treadmills, each drag of their feet sucked more energy from their nutrient deprived bodies, but they kept moving at the promise of food. Still, their compliance didn't ease their complaints.

                  Valerie petted her saggy pouch of a belly as she forced herself forward over and over. Her abdomen let out long wails of pain, begging for mercy from the exercise. "I'm dying here. Every last scrap of energy and food is gone from my tummy. It's withering away and now I'm the one killing it! Listen to its cries! That's the sound of my belly giving up."

                  "I want to eat now. I keep walking and walking but I'm not getting anywhere and my tummy is not getting any fuller. I'm so empty I'm collapsing. I can see my fat gut shriveling into a raisin. If I only had a raisin to feed it I'd be content!" Slappy moped and whined and caressed her swaying stomach as it rumbled and tremors shook it and it moaned.

                  Wanda wondered if there was any point to this or if the evil wizard would starve them any way. She had to hope there would be food at the end of this because all she could think about was filling her rumbling belly. She stroked her center and felt her sides throb from the effort of walking, but she kept moving toward the promise of food. "I'm only doing this to get something to eat. My tummy is crying and begging me to take care of it, so I will. I'll do whatever it takes to feed myself, even though my poor wrinkling tummy is wasting away!"

                  The wizard showed no sympathy and just watched them in amusement. "Faster," he said at last and waved his hand in the air.

                  The machines increased in speed on their own and the three starved women struggled to keep up. They ran and ran until their already drooping guts were swaying from side to side with each jog and roaring louder than the machines taunting them. They turned their pleading eyes on the wizard and tried to appeal to his better nature.

                  "Please don't do this to us anymore! Can't you see we're starved half to death? Can't you hear the loud cries of our hungry tummies? What did we ever do to you? I just want to fill my empty tummy!" Valerie whimpered and gasped out the words as she ran and petted her roaring belly.

                  Wanda tried to hold up her fat wrinkling stomach as it drooped and swayed, but without an ounce of food inside it was too limp to hold up. It growled under her groping and caressing fingers and demanded to be fed. "Please! Mr. wizard, won't you have mercy on our poor trembling tummies? My tummy is too weak to go on. I need to feed it or it will fall in and I won't be able to run anymore. It's getting so loud I can hardly concentrate on the treadmill!"

                  Slappy moaned and caressed her flabby center with both paws and growled alongside her insides as they moaned and became more and more angry for food. "Please! You aren't being fair! You don't know what it is like to starve this way! My tummy is so loud and miserable. It's aching and rotting and dying. It's deflating in my hands, you can see it! Please feed me!"

                  "Keep going," The wizard said cruelly.

                  They ran onward at his command, growing hungrier and weaker with each stride. They felt like their poor starved bodies might give out.

                  "I can't go on," Slappy panted. She ran her hands weakly over her stomach and it roared with a mighty voice. Sweat rolled down her fur as she dragged herself on and on. Her belly was a limp mound in her paws and she whimpered with each step and every growl of her hungry tummy. "It's so empty. Tummy so empty. I can't. Can't. Need food. Need rest. So loud. Too loud."

                  "Please," Valerie tried to plead again. "Please, no more! My tummy can't take it. It's too weak and barren and it's dying for sure. It's crying because it's in pain and empty. Please let us stop so we can fill our tummies." She stroked her flabby gut with both hands and she could feel it tensing from the effort she was using up. It kept right on growling though and it quivered in her palms.

                  Wanda let her head fall back as she gasped for air and jogged. She clasped her belly and petted it in circles. She felt like she was in a hypnotic state of hunger that would never end. Her belly roared and moaned in agony, but would not be sated by her touch alone. "I need food. Please, something to eat. Please, please let us go! Please feed us! My tummy needs food!"

                  The wizard watched on in silence for a while but at last, just when they thought they might die from the lack of energy, the wizard snapped his fingers and the treadmills slowed to a stop.

                  "Time for the second challenge," Cornelius said gleefully. He raised his cane and once again the girls were forced into a floating slumber. “I can’t wait to see how they’ll react to round two.”

  
After this flash of light, the girls all found themselves sitting in rather fine wooden dining chairs with satin blue cushions. After all the hard labor and effort that had put into walking around the island and then that last challenge, they were all relieved to get to sit and relax. Their bodies had only become stiff during their little time outs that they were still unaware of. All they knew was that now, after everything, they were hungrier and emptier than ever.

                  “I can’t do this anymore!” Slappy screamed. Her organs shifted beneath her paws and she could hear bile and acid squirting around behind her soft and flabby belly fat. Her ears pinned back against her head. She tried to block out the noises but they were coming from inside her and it was impossible. “I can hear my tummy destroying the rest of me! I can feel my insides tearing each other apart! It is a warzone in there!” She stuck out her belly, amazed by how big it looked. “My god! Just look at me! I’m so hungry I’ve stopped imploding and I’m starting to explode! My tummy is going to pop from all the hot air trapped inside!”

                  “You don’t know nothin’!” Valerie barked. Her fingers dug into the delicate flesh of her belly. It too was pooching out unreasonably and making a disgusting noise like a drowning and sick dog being forced under a bowl of thick slime. “My tummy is aching beyond belief. That’s a fact! I can’t stand being without food for another minute.”

                  Wanda groped at her belly in distress and listened to its sickening growls of despair. "I'm bloating too! It's the hunger filling us up! It's so bad it's physically growing! I don't want to explode into dust! My tummy is so empty and now so swollen I don't think I'll ever have enough food to eat again!" She stroked her extended belly and it rumbled unendingly.

                  Another ghastly noise squelched free from Valerie's stomach and she doubled over in her chair as far as her bulbous belly would allow. Her flesh was still loose and wrinkling, but there was a definite bubble of starvation plumping her form from within. She stroked at the round center and it roared hideously. "I think it's dying for sure this time! It's screaming like someone is stabbing it. It is stabs of hunger! I can't take it! My tummy is too empty to tolerate any more. I need food!"

                  Slappy rolled her head against the back of the chair as if she was experiencing the end of her life at that very moment. She petted her belly dejectedly and whined. "It's the end. My tummy is erupting with hunger. The screams will just keep going until they're all I can hear and then kablooey! I'll pop like a sweet delicious piece of buttery popcorn." Her stomach groaned and she licked her lips at her fantasy of becoming food.

                  "These sounds are more disgusting than Cosmo slurping a smoothie! It sounds like my tummy is squishing a bunch of water into itself and it's plumping up the same way! The being it gets the more empty space there is. I hate this!" Wanda stroked her belly pathetically and keened as her organs rumbled and roared.

                  "All that running killed my insides! My tummy is eating itself. That must be why I'm swelling! I'm digesting myself over and over and I'll just keep getting fatter with nothingness until the hunger is bigger than I am!" Valerie swooned with fear and hunger pangs as she groped her sides and stroked her belly. Her abdomen let out great roars from within her flabby, round belly.

                  Slappy ran her paws idly over her rounding gut and it burbled and growled in response. "I'm so exhausted, but all I can think about is eating. That really wore me out, all I want now is something good to eat to calm down my noisy tummy."

 

Then the wizard was before them again and he laughed at their dramatic display. "Here is the next portion," he chuckled. He snapped his fingers and a great table of food appeared before them. It was a huge buffet with all of their favorite foods and the scents began to waft into their nostrils at once and it made their strained bellies gurgle with excitement.

                  "The food! Just like he said! At last, I'm so empty I think I'm turning into a void!" Valerie excitedly lunged forward and made a grab for a chicken wing, but as soon as her fingers tried to connect with the food it vanished. Her fingers slid across bare wood. "No! My poor tummy was finally going to eat! Why? What's happened to it?" She clasped and pet her belly in sadness and it whined under her palms in confusion at the lack of food.

                  "The table is as empty as my tummy!" Wanda exclaimed. She too had drive for a rather delectable-looking pie and had crash into empty wood. She reeled back and hugged and rubbed her belly defensively. It whined and screamed in outrage. "Where did all of that yummy food go? I wanted to shove it all into my hungry tummy!"

                  Slappy let out a wild scream as a pile of nuts vanished from her grip. "It never ends! The torment! I just want to feed my hungry tummy. Is that too much to ask, huh? Is it?! I just want a few nuts to fill the hollow balloon that my belly has become!" She too leaned away from the table as if it had rejected her.

                  When all three women pulled back from the table, the meal slowly reappeared. The women stared at it in shock.

                  "Oh, I should have explained better," the wizard said. "This isn't for eating. You can look, but you can't touch. It's the second challenge, a bit of a sneak peek for if you survive my little game."

                  "You mean you just expect us to gawk at it and not fill our empty tummies with it? Are you crazy? This is pure torment and you know it! My gut is so loud and hungry and all it wants is a little bit of that food!" Valerie yelled angrily and rubbed her belly protectively. Deep rumbles pour forth from her stomach as she spoke.

                  "Yeah! That's ludicrous! We ran and ran and all we get is to look? How much longer do you plan to torture us? I just want food for my flabby, grumbling, empty vortex of a tummy!" Wanda squeezed and patted her slowly bloating belly and it roared.

                  "I'm actually getting fat from starvation and now you're telling me my eyes get a treat when my poor tummy doesn't? What kinda twisted up logic is that?" Slappy frowned at the buffet in front of her. She new attacking it would do no good, but the urge to try still existed. She rubbed her belly to keep herself as calm as she could, but roars still surged out from her center.

                  "Calm down, now! All you have to do this time is endure and you'll be feasting on a meal twice this big in no time!" The wizard gestured to the table as if it were nothing. This pulled the anger from the women's faces a very slight amount.

                  Wanda's eyes grew huge at the prospect. She rubbed her round belly and rumbled in anticipation. "Twice as big? I mean, if you really still plan to feed us I might be able to hold on a teensy bit longer, but my tummy is truly very empty and the sounds are getting to be a little bit intense." She ogled the food on the table before her and tried to tell herself she could hold on.

                  Valerie felt her belly grumble and heard it squeal and she tried to calm it with her palms by stroking it, but the sounds only got more gruesome. "I guess we can handle it if we have to. I just really want to fill my barren tummy. I'm going insane with hunger and I don't know how my longer I'll last."

                  Slappy hugged and rubbed her belly, disgruntled. Anger quivers and groans came from her fat gut and she huffed as she spoke. "It isn't like we really get a choice anyway. I guess I'll just sit here and tease my poor bloated, empty tummy with the sweet smell of food it can't have. Dang it sure does make me even hungrier though!"

                  With all three girls in agreement the wizard looked on, amused by his greedy little victims, as they stared longingly at the phantom meal.

                  The scents and sights of the teasing meal began to affect them right away.

                  "I'm so darn hungry! Just looking at this food is making my empty tummy bloat and scream even more! I just wish I could take a tiny nibble of some of those tasty morsels." Slappy patted her fat, swollen gut as it roared and moaned.

                  "I'm so hungry I could eat this whole table of food to myself. I could scarf it all down and still have room for seconds! My poor tummy would be a little less empty then," Wanda whined. She tried to soothe the wretched gurgles of her gut but it howled in rage every few seconds.

                  The sight of it was beginning to make Valerie feel crazy, but even closing her eyes didn't block out the scents that reminded her the food was still there. She stroked her belly to ease its cries, but it just kept on complaining as if it had never known a meal in its life. "I'm so hungry! This is awful! My loud tummy sounds like it's squeezing itself to death and it just keep filling up with nothing. I hate the feeling of bloating without a single scrap of food to fill me. I just want the food the be real!"

                  The food taunted them unendingly. They didn't know if they'd been there for minutes or hours, the food was such a distraction and hunger was too intense to measure something as petty as time. Though there was no physical effort required, the women felt this challenge was even harder than the first.

                  Valerie was overwhelmed by her hunger and wanted to focus on something other than the smell of the food in front of her. "I'm starving so bad! I wish I could just reach out and grab a handful of this food and stuff it into my empty tummy. I could eat and eat until I was bloated with food instead of air. Hey, what do you two wish you could eat off of this table more than anything?" She rubbed her fat stomach as it growled and she considered the question herself.

                  Wanda looked weakly at Valerie. She had to slurp up the saliva rolling down her chin and she rubbed her belly to soothe its coos and grumbles. "My tummy is so empty I'd eat any or all of it! But if I got to pick just one thing? That chocolate cheesecake over there." She pointed across the table at the delightful cake. "I'd eat the whole thing in one bite and fill my tummy up right."

                  Slappy lapped at her chops and petted her round, droopy gut with both paws as her eyes flitted over all the selections on the table. "I'd have a little bit of a tasting game for sure! My hungry tummy would just eat this whole mess up and it might finally quiet down a bit for it! Just one thing though? One thing. Okay, the thing I really want is that walnut salad. I can smell the dressing from here and those nuts look awful fresh." Her belly groaned with desire for the treat.

                  Valerie sighed and stroked her sore abdomen as it grumbled. "Those are both good choices! My tummy would like both to fill up its big empty hole, but I'd really like some of that orange chicken in the center. It looks hot and tasty and I bet it would warm up my cold, empty tummy. It isn't fair we aren't allowed to eat this stuff! It looks amazing!"

                  "Yeah! It's just sitting there mocking us. Come on Wizard-guy! You have to let us fill up our tummies! We're empty and the noises are so loud! Can't you take even a little pity?" Slappy began to beg as she stroked her fat growling stomach.

                  Wanda turned her eyes to the on-looking wizard and joined in the pleading. She stroked her flabby, round tummy and pushed it out toward him. "Look how I'm swelling up with hunger! I'm literally starving and I just want to eat to fill my rumbling tummy!"

                  Valerie started to whimper as she caressed her burbling belly and joined in as well. "We're begging you! Just let us have a few bites to ease the whines of our empty tummies! We'll do anything you want after we have a meal!"

                  The wizard merely shook his head. "That's not part of our deal, ladies. You'll just have to hold out."

                  "You're a mess up guy! You know that? Making three ladies suffer this emptiness and hunger, you should be ashamed. Back in my day you treated a gal with respect and bought her dinner instead of teasing her with it! My tummy just wants a morsel and you won't even give it that!" Slappy spoke accusingly, but the energy was draining from her voice. She was too weak with hunger to fight much longer. She stroked her belly sadly and cooed to it as it roared and lashed out against her insides.

                  Wanda sniffled back tears as she rubbed her plump belly. "You're a cruel wizard, Mr. Blue. All we want is something to eat. My tummy is so empty I feel like an abandoned old house. I bet I'm getting cobwebs in there! It's noisy too because the structure is bloating and collapsing!"

                  "You are pure evil! Feed us! Please stop teasing us this way! Can't you see how empty and hungry our fat, groaning tummies are? All we ask for is some food and you won't give it to us!" Valerie too was weak in tone even as her words were harsh. She stroked her quivering, roaring belly and whimpered in agony as it swelled under her palm from starvation. "We should just leave, you aren't feeding us anyway!"

                  "You can leave if you like," said the wizard.

                  Despite their protests the women did little more than complain. What could they do? They wanted to eat badly and their bodies were giving up on them. They had to pray the wizard would deliver them food soon and so they stayed in place. They waited and waited and grew more and more delirious from hunger. Their bellies reached a fever pitch of complaints and they could barely hear their own voices as they complained.

                  Weak with hunger Valerie slowly dragged her fingers over her belly as it screamed out its disgusting pleas for substance. Her voice was quiet as she whimpered, "I'm so hungry. I'm not going to make it. I just want to eat. Please, food. Some one feed me. I just want to fill my poor whining, noisy tummy. Please..."

                  Slappy too stroked her rounded belly with her tired paws. The skin still rolled between her fingers, but her tummy was fat with hunger swelling. "I can see the world slipping away. My last thoughts will be of filling my tummy to the brim with this meal I couldn't touch. It'll be tragic, but maybe its for the best."

                  "I'm going to pass out I'm so hungry. I can barely hear myself think anymore. I'm going mad. My empty tummy is driving me insane!" Wanda wriggled in her seat as she helplessly caressed her fat, groaning, squelching gut in pitiful circles.

                  It seemed to go on and on this way for a long time, but eventually pure exhaustion finally took over and the three women lost consciousness. That was the sign for the wizard that it was time for the final round at last.

 

When the unfortunate women awoke they felt impossibly hungrier than ever before. They had so little energy that could barely crawl into sitting position. When they opened their eyes they blinked harshly at the strong overhead lighting. At first they thought once more they were dying, but soon their visions adjusted and they realized they were sitting atop a stage. Down below there was seating fit for a thousand people, but there was only one body in the audience.

                  The wizard clapped happily as all the women gazed at him, dazed. "So glad to see you're all awake. You've been out for a few days now. I imagine the hunger has become much worse. So, you'll be pleased to know that this will be your last challenge before food. All you have to do is perform for me. Have a bit of a contest. Tell me what you're willing to do for food. Convince me you are not only hungry, but the hungriest here! Just like the other night around the fire. Winner gets a special treat."

                  The women stared at him in disbelief. Their tummies were so loud their sounds echoed through the whole auditorium. Their bodies felt weak from mal-nutrition and they could barely think or speak and he wanted them to show off for him.

                  They knew their captor was insane, but there was nothing they could do. In a last ditch effort to get food they did as they were told.

                  Slappy lifted her shaky paws and put them on her bloated belly. Her midsection had swollen up from her hunger and was now rounder and plumper than it had been when the ordeal had started, but instead of being full of fat she was full of air. "I-I'm so hungry I can barely move. I've never felt this empty before. I feel dizzy and hungry and I just want something to feed my poor tummy." She stroked her midsection as it groaned louder than ever before.

                  Valerie nodded her agreement. "I'm starving. My tummy is a balloon filled with hunger. I feel like I might pass back out. I have no energy and the noises from my belly are so loud! Please look! Clearly I'm the hungriest though because my tummy is the fattest with hunger bloat!" She stroked her hands over her round belly and it gurgled and whined and bounced under her touch.

                  Wanda rolled her tired hands over her engorged gut and whimpered as her insides roared and squelched. "I'm the hungriest because I can't think about anything but food and my tummy is the loudest! If you listen you can hear that my tummy makes more noise than anyone else's. I'm starving, please see how hungry I am!"

                  Upon listening to the other two girls, Slappy recalled this was supposed to be a contest. She grabbed the sides of her bubble belly and pushed it toward the audience of one. She stroked over the top of her furry center and it quivered and moaned in response. "I'm the hungriest, not them. My tummy is a gumball with no sugar inside. I'm the emptiest because squirrels store extra food in their cheeks but my cheeks and my tummy are barren of any scraps at all! And just listen to those cries, my tummy is loud too."

                  "No! I'm the hungriest. I-I swear it! I can barely talk I'm so empty in my tummy. I just want food. Some morsels to fill me up. I'd do anything you said for more food, that's how hungry I am." Wanda groped at her bloated gut and it growled under her tiny hands.

                  Valerie tried to stand, but fell back to the stage. She rubbed her tummy as she lurched forward and it groaned out in protest, refusing to exhort more energy. "See that? I can't even stand. I can't move I'm so weak with hunger, but I'd walk a thousand miles to get to a meal. That's how empty and hungry my tummy is."

                  They began to grow even weaker from their complaints and Wanda even fell on to her back as they continued, hopeful that soon the wizard's voice would stop them and grant them something to eat.

                  "Forget standing," Wanda moaned. She ran her hands weakly across the surface of her round belly and it growled and seethed under her palms. "I can't even sit up anymore. I'm–I'm just too weak. My noisy tummy is too empty to make energy. If I don't eat I don't think I'll ever move again."

                  Slappy squeezed and rubbed her thick stomach and it cried out in rage. She tossed her head back in misery and opened her mouth wide as she moped. "I'm starving! I'd do anything for food! I'd do the whole challenge over again if I could manage. But I don't think my shaky legs and noisy tummy would get me very far. I'd probably just die. If I don't eat I know it'll be the end of me! Please see that I'm the hungriest! Can't you tell by how desperate I am?"

                  "She doesn't want food like I do," Valerie said selfishly as she caressed her rumbling belly with trembling fingers. Her center was a great orb of emptiness under her hands. "I'm starving the most. My stomach is empty like the inside of a sinkhole. All my acid just squish around in my tummy with nothing to digest except my organs. I can feel my tummy eating itself. I swear it's devouring me from the inside and I need food to tame it."

                  Slappy shook her head weakly. She pawed at her belly and it took her three tries to get words to come out of her tired body. "Please. P-please. You have to understand how empty my poor tummy is. I'd eat anything you gave me. I-I-I'd eat some rocks, or dirt, or sand, or anything. I'd eat your boots if you wanted me to." Her belly grumbled monstrously at the suggestion. "See? Even shoes sound good to me."

                  Valerie whimpered as she rubbed her fat belly and it jiggled and shook and roared. "No! I'm hungrier." She panted between words, trying to find breath but it got harder with her increasing, maddening hunger. "I'm so hungry I'd eat an elephant, two elephants. No three! I'd eat a ghost or three or take the scraps form your dinner or anything. Anything at all. Please, my tummy is so empty. Just give me anything, I'm the hungriest and need fed!"

                  Wanda rolled on the floor but couldn't do much more besides caress her bulbous, empty belly with her hands. Deep scary rumbles emerged from within her. "Listen to how loud I am inside. I'm losing my mind. I'm going crazy! I would eat anything. They say they would but they wouldn't be as happy as me to fill my tummy with your dregs. Anything you don't want I'll take. Some leaves or mice or anything. I'd even take a bite out of one of them if you'd let me."

                  The complaints went on this way and they kept right on whining as they were told and the cruel wizard never said a word. He just watched on in amusement as the frail women slowly starved to death. When at first their complaints had begun back in the jungle, the women hadn't truly known hunger, but now they knew what it felt like to starve for real.

                  "Not going to last like this," Wanda finally simpered. They'd been carrying on for ages and she was barely able to speak anymore. She limply pulled her hands across her belly, the act pointless and habitual now since it did nothing to ease the rumbles or screams or pangs of her stomach. "I've said it before, but my tummy wasn't nearly this empty before. I just didn't know how bad the hunger could get, but now I understand. The noises are so disgusting and loud they've overtaken my voice. All I want is food or I won't survive, I really won't."

                  "I need to fill my tummy. Need to. Can't go on much longer. My belly is swelling with hunger and collapsing on the inside all at once. The noises are driving me crazy. Need to eat. Need to fill my tummy." Valerie's voice faded weakly as she whined. Her fingers barely moved in little circles across her abdomen. She cried out and rocked back and forth gently until she too was on her back on the stage, staring at the ceiling as if food might descend upon her. All she received was the echo of her roaring guts.

                  "P-please," Slappy begged, barely coherent. She clasp her fat, empty belly with one paw and dragged herself to the edge of the stage with the other. She got as close to the edge as she could and looked directly at the wizard with blurry vision. "I need to eat. Please give me something for my empty, noisy tummy. Have mercy, will ya? I'm just a poor old dying squirrel that ain't gonna last without a nibble. Just a nibble. A little nibble."

                   Joining in with the squirrel the other two women crawled to the end of the stage and began to beg the wizard outright.

                  Wanda patted her tummy with both hands while she laid on her side and pleaded. Her stomach aided to the begging with deep growls of pitiful hunger. "Can't sit up. I can barely move. I'm so hungry. Never been so hungry. My tummy is so empty. So noisy. So much pain and hollowness. Please. Please, please feed me."

                  Slappy gripped the edge of the stage with one paw while the other still weakly rubbed her bubble belly. "I can't think anymore. Can't focus. My tummy is a pit of nothin'. I can't. I need food. Please give me something to eat. I'll do anything if you just feed me!" Her belly let out a great howl to punctuate her sentence.

                  Valerie stroked her hands weakly up and down over her fat, swollen stomach and cringed as wave after wave of hunger pangs struck her. "I can feel myself slipping away. I need to fill my tummy up before it is too late. I need to eat, it's the only way to soothe the cries and make it quiet."

                  "Please feed us! Feed me! I'm so hungry. I don't even care if I'm the most hungry even though I am. I just want something to eat. Anything. I want to stuff my tummy so it pops from food not air, but if I can't then just a bite of food would make me happy. You don't understand how badly I need to eat. Right. Now." Wanda keened and arched her back off the floor, but couldn't move much more. Her fingers flexed and stroked her fat, expanding, empty stomach. Her tummy cried out and echoed all around.

                  Slappy pinched a bit of her belly flesh and roar ripped through her whole body and made her quake. She stroked her belly with her other hand and tears flooded her eyes. "Please, look. I'm wasting away and blowing up from hunger. I'm going to die. I need to fill my tummy up so it will finally shut up and all I want is a bite, can't you please share a bite of food, Mr. Wizard? I–I can't do this anymore." She slid down onto her side and began to whimper as her belly roared on and on.

                  Valerie too went limp all save for her fingers, which still diligently rubbed her bloated belly pathetically. "My tummy is dying. I'm giving up. All I wanted was food. You're going to let us starve, aren't you? I can't take it. It's the worst thing ever. All I want is a snack."

                  They all looked up at him and could no longer do more than whimper and stroke their fat bloated bellies and whine. They had used up the last bits of their energy pleading with him and now they all lay on the stage like dying animals in the road. It had all come to a finale.

                  The wizard whistled and applauded. "Quite the performance girls!" He shouted to the near-corpses and stood for an ovation. "I'm impressed. For the first time you truly made me believe you were hungry!"

                  The women looked at him weakly and petted their bellies, but said nothing.

                  "I think it's finally time you got a treat!" The wizard began to march up to the stage.

                  "Food? Will it be food? My tummy needs food," Wanda said, her voice barely a whisper. She stroked her bloated gut that felt as if it might explode and inhuman and infairy noises erupted from inside her.

                  "Food?" The other two echoed faintly.

                  "Yes! I will finally feed you my sweet ladies," the wizard said cheerfully. "Just beg a little bit more for me. I want to hear those lovely sounds for a few more minutes before you are fed. That's all I ask and dinner is yours."

                  The girls didn't think they had the strength to do any more begging, but the promise of food only moments away gave them a small burst of hidden energy.

                  "Please!" Wanda reached out and clasped the wizard's pant cuff with one hand while her other hand patted and showcased her fat belly. "Look how empty I am. I need to eat now! I can't last another minute or my tummy will explode from all the emptiness inside. Please?"

                  Valerie crawled forward and looked up at him pleadingly. She ran her fingers over her tender belly and begged with everything she had as angry rumbles shook her gut. "Please! Please feed us! We'll do anything! Just give me something to put inside my tummy and I'll do whatever you say! Just please make the noises and pain go away!"

                  "I can't take this any more! Please stop teasing me! My tummy can't take the torture! I need to fill it up so it will quiet down and let me be! I just want to know what it's like to be full again!" Slappy whimpered and hugged and stroked her fat, expanded belly that had once been so wilted by hunger, but was now a huge ball of air. "I just don't want to die like this!"

                  "Very good. Fine, as you all wish. Let's head to our meal," the wizard said. He waved his hands and suddenly they were all at a large table full of food. "Now remember not to be greedy," he warned.

                  Of course his warnings went unheeded as the three dove head first into the buffet.

                  "Chicken at last! My poor empty tummy is going to love this," Valerie said with renewed strength. She stroked her fat, empty gut and it rumbled for that first bite that would soon fill it.

                  "He told the truth!" Wanda snatched up a whole cheesecake while rubbing her gut with one hand. Deep growls of need nearly covered her words. "Hold on tummy! In a few minutes you'll be full as can be and all those bad noises can stop!"

                  "Nuts! Sweet holy nuts! These will be perfect in my empty, bloated tummy! I just knew I'd see nuts again some day!" Slappy cried out and ran her hands over her belly in jittery anticipation. Her stomach let out an unreasonable roar at the scent of food.

                  So the three girls ate and ate, happy to at last taste food. However, they failed to listen to the words of the wizard and they kept on eating even after they were full. They ate and ate until their big bellies were even larger than ever, but this time with a meal. The wizard grew angry as he watched them gorge.

                  "Can we have more?" Slappy asked and held out a plate. Her belly still roared since the food hadn't even had time to digest yet.

                  "More? Look at you! You're already so full and yet you ask for more! It's clear you haven't learned a thing!" The wizard stood in a huff and waved his hand. "We'll just have to start over!"

                  "What?" The girls watched in shocked horror as a bright light consumed them.

                  When they woke they were in a very familiar place. They didn't realize it, but several days had already passed and it was the sound of a rumbling tummy that pulled them from their slumber.

                  "What? Where am I? Ooph!" Slappy sat up and grasped at her fat belly. She had to rub it to calm it as deep whines emitted from her. "Wh-what? What is this? I'm so hungry! My tummy is growling up a storm and I feel like I haven't eaten in days! But...I just ate! How?"

                  "My tummy feels barren! What's happening?" Wanda too awoke and was startled to find her fat belly empty once more. She stroked it and deep growls met her ears. "This is impossible! It's a nightmare! I ate, my tummy should be full but it's hollow instead and noisy like before!"

                  "I-I think we ate days ago," Valerie chimed in as she sat up. She petted her own stomach and whimpered. Loud howls grumbled forth from her insides. "I don't feel as hungry as before, but I'm definitely really hungry! Why does my tummy feel so empty?"

                  "Girls, I think we have a situation," Wanda said. The others looked around to see what she meant and they all burst into tears when they realized where they were. All around them was jungle. There was a beach off in the distance. Their bellies were empty, just like the first day they had all met.

                  "My poor tummy," Wanda whimpered. She stroked her poor unknowing, roaring gut sympathetically. "I'll starve for sure this time. I just know I will. I can't do this."

                  "No!" Slappy screamed.

                  Valerie just rubbed her tummy in circles as she whispered, "I can't believe we have to do this all over again."


End file.
